The advantages of good dental hygiene are well known. Often, however, oral care implements cannot be used due to a lack of a water source, such as when a user is driving in a vehicle or on-the-go. Oral care implements that can be used without a water source have recently been developed. For example, oral care implements have been developed that provide an oral care material within the oral care implement itself, such as through an integrated channel, for distribution through the oral care implement to the bristles. Disposable waterless oral care implements that utilize a pre-applied moisture sensitive capsule have also been introduced into the market.
Oral care implements, such as those described above, must be maintained in a sealed environment prior to use in order to prevent moisture from prematurely degrading and/or releasing the oral care material. As such, these oral care implements must be carefully packaged. Furthermore, users of disposable oral care implements need a place to dispose the oral care implements after use. Disposable oral care implements of the type discussed above are currently packaged in a plastic clamshell packages that are individually foil-sealed for protection. If a user uses a disposable oral care implement in a vehicle or another “on-the-go” location, the user must resort to either leaving the used disposable oral care implement loose within the vehicle or holding onto it until a proper waste basket can be located.
Hence, there is a need for a package that can contain oral care implements in a moisture-free environment prior to use. Furthermore, there is a need for a package that can contain a plurality of oral care implements such that one of the oral care implements can be removed from the package for use while the remainder of the oral care implements remain in moisture protected environment.
A need also exists for a package that can fit within a vehicle cup holder. Additionally, a need exists for a package that has a built-in “waste basket” compartment for disposal of the oral care implements after use.